A Secret won't stay a Secret Forever
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: Puck has a secret and Kurt knows what it is, but how does that have anything to do with Mercedes and her boyfriend? Read and find out! SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

This is a very short, only three chapter long glee fanfic, I hope it's good, at least I liked writing it :)

I've rated the story M just to be sure, even though I think it's a T rated story as there is almost no crude language and no sex scenes, and that super miniscule  
make out scene I have in it, is totally not explicit and it's very very short.

There is of course a slash pairing in this story Finn/Noah ;)

Either way, I've got nothing else to say except **READ** and **ENJOY**!

* * *

**ONE**

Kurt was bored, seriously bored. His shift had started two hours ago and he had had four customers all in all, yes he knew that Wednesdays were slow and that not too many people came to 'Eden Hall' a small fancy bar/pub before nine o'clock but one could still hope. It was already half past eight so Kurt hoped there would be a bit more to do in the incoming half hour or else he would die of boredom. Usually they were two in the bar but as his bartender partner had called in sick, found Kurt himself tending to the bar alone.

Kurt straightened his black and grey colored west and looked at himself in the mirror that cowered the whole wall behind the bar disk, covered in shelves filled with different bottles of alcohol. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white men's button up shirt and a west, his hair styled perfectly and Kurt had to admit that he made quite the good looking bartender; he even looked a bit older than his seventeen years. This was the official look all the bartenders and waiters at Eden Hall were expected to have; looking sloppy or unprofessional was not accepted. It was a bit more masculine than what he usually would wear, especially at school but he had come to like it.

"Well if it isn't Kurt, haven't seen you around in a while, been busy elsewhere?"

"Evening Mr. Ferguson" greeted Kurt the man that just had entered the small building, "You could say that, the usual?"

"Yes please, it's oddly quiet in here, no extra entertainment tonight?"

"I've got no idea, we'll just have to wait and see," said Kurt and handed over a glass of whiskey to the man.

That was true, Eden Hall was situated not too far from an escort firm, and it was not unusual for the 'ladies' working at the firm to take their newer clients to Eden Hall for a drink. Kurt had even heard something that the owner of the bar and the escort firm had some sort of agreement going on, that the escort firm paid the bar a rather nice sum of money and the bar if there was some problems with the escort's customer the people at Eden Hall would help. It was kind of nice, a visit from one of the people working at the escort firm usually meant a much more interesting time for the rest of the people at the bar and Kurt who knew that all the 'ladies' were in fact males, well for him it was even more fun to watch.

"Yeah, they're nice ladies, it's just sad that they're working," said Mr. Ferguson with a sigh.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me, but it's fun watching the new clients," admitted Kurt.

"Well that's true," snorted the older man.

Kurt liked Mr. Ferguson he was a regular at Eden Hall, and had been it for about five years now. When Kurt had started and was still a bit nervous, Mr. Ferguson had not stressed him or made him feel uncomfortable but had instead started telling him stories about the place and even told some stories of some of the escorts he had gotten to know over the years, because of the closeness to the firm most escorts came in for a coffee or food even when they did not have a client with them.

"Well look at that, my favorite escort is here and obviously with a very green client," commented Ferguson with a chuckle.

Kurt looked up from the glass he was polishing, Ferguson was right the client was green so green in fact that it was no longer just an expression of speech, the man was literally green in the face. It was fascinating watching the client follow the very beautiful woman into the bar looking around as if he would bolt at any moment.

"Evening Kurt, Mr. Ferguson," greeted the dark haired young woman the two men before she turned around to face her client, "Derek let me introduce Mr. Ferguson and our bartender for tonight, Kurt, to you."

"Good evening, what can I get you sir? Nava, the usual I presume?" asked Kurt the last part a bit unnecessary as he was already pouring her a cup of coffee.

"A scotch please."

When the drinks were ordered and ready, Kurt and Ferguson watched Nava and her client relocate to a table in the corner.

"I really wish my old lady would look like that…"

Kurt could not help but snicker at the star truck look in Ferguson's eyes, of only the older man knew who exactly the beautiful and mysterious Nava was on the day then Kurt was sure the older man would be singing another tune. Nava, the not so new anymore escort at Madame Deveroux's escort firm, was actually Noah "Puck" Puckerman, self-proclaimed and not so self-proclaimed badass from Lima, Ohio. Kurt had found this out not too long after he had started working as a bartender at Eden Hall when Nava/Noah had accidentally 'outed' himself to Kurt. Neither one of them had expected to run into anyone they knew there, and had promised each other to keep it a secret from the rest of the Glee club, well except from Finn as that would be a bit of a problem as he knew of both of theirs after school jobs.

"You sure? I mean I thought you knew…"

"Knew what? That they're all men? Yeah I do but still, one got to appreciate beauty, especially when it's a guy that looks that good and there's just something exciting about it."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Ferguson but did not say anything but poured the man a second glass of whiskey instead. A few more people arrived, filling the room with low chatter, but it was obvious that this was just one of those days when Kurt would polish glass until they were shining brighter than the sun. Not that it was too horrible now when he had Ferguson to chat to, the man was always ready to tell a story or entertain Kurt when he was around.

This was how Kurt's night continued, as his shift ended at eleven it did not take long for Kurt to change his clothes and head for his car. He knew his dad was not overly happy about his work hours when he had to work in the week, but after many pouts and puppy eyes and Finn vouching for him, Kurt had won. He had been feeling bad about the amount of money he spent on his clothes and as he was closing in on eighteen soon, wanted some work experience, this way he got both the money for clothes without having to ask his dad or Carol and a taste of the real world. He was almost sitting in his car when he heard a voice shouting his name, turning around Kurt watched as Noah jogged up to him, apparently his work day was also over.

"Noah."

"Kurt, dude can I get a ride home with you?"

"Why not, where's your car?"

"Broken," muttered Noah with an annoyed huff, "It's so old I should just get rid of it, but as I don't have enough money to buy a new one I just have to make do with what  
I've got."

"Not so nice, so how was this new client, he seemed a bit green." Kurt could not help the pun in the end.  
Noah laughed, shaking his head when he thought about Derek.

"Poor guy is in denial… He really was green literally and figuratively, wouldn't stop stuttering but a nice guy all in all."

"Did he know you were a guy?"

"Not at first, you know how it's a policy at the firm that all clients' know that were male, and duh everyone who come to us are usually gay to some extent but don't want to be seen on the street holding hands with a man, then again that's why we're dressing as women, either way, it seems as if it was his friends that had set this up and told us that he knew, poor guy almost had a heart attack when he found out…"

Kurt choked down a laugh, not wanting to get into an accident if he suddenly started to laugh hysterically and not seeing the road. Not that there was much to crash against, at this time of the evening there was not many cars out on the roads and there was almost nothing on the sides, only a few trees here and there.

"Can't have been easy for him."

"Hmm, well he did book another 'date' so I can't have been completely repulsive."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," said Noah popping the p in the end, "if he continues to come, which is hard to predict right now, then I'll have five regular clients."

Kurt nodded; he understood what Noah was trying to say. As Noah only worked in the evenings after school and the weekends, this meant he could not take on as many clients as those who worked full time, which meant those he had were so much more important to him. One more regular client meant more money not only in his normal salary but in the bonus' he got. It maybe meant more work, but it also meant Noah would not have to worry about not having money to feed Sarah or getting the bills paid. If Kurt worked because he wanted Noah did it because he had to, living with his younger sister and no good alcoholic mother was not easy, not that many knew it but Noah had started his pool cleaning and the prostitution because yes that was what he did back then, when he was fourteen so that he could pay for his own school and his sister's. Noah was the main bread earner in the Puckerman house, thank god Finn when he and Noah had started to date, had gotten Noah to at least stop with the whoring, which Kurt was very glad about.

The first time he had heard and actually gotten hard evidence to the fact that Noah was selling himself for extra money, he had been horrified. Then after the initial shock he had gotten worried, no one should have to do something like that to survive. Especially when one was underage, Kurt was not sure what worse the fact that Noah had started so young or the fact that he did not seem to care anymore. He knew that most people saw Noah as a whore and most people did not even care that Noah was around to hear it when they said it, but to actually now that the rumors were true was unsettling. Who knew what kind of people they were that Noah slept with, Kurt had actually felt like crying and kissing and hugging Finn when he heard the freakishly tall teen tell Noah to stop with the whoring, that he would get Burt to give Noah a job if nothing else, but that the whoring had to stop, not because of the rumors or the ugly glares but because it was not healthy nor safe for him.

It was about a 45 minute ride back to Lima from where they worked and they spent the whole trip talking and laughing, talking about Glee and school and everything that popped up. If someone about a year ago would have said that Kurt would see Noah as a good friend and not just a tolerable classmate then Kurt would have called that person crazy, but now, now it was as if they had been friends forever. Dropping Noah off outside the somewhat run down Puckerman house, Kurt bid the Jewish teen a good night before he headed home to get some well earned sleep. After all it would not do, if he had dark shadows under his eyes, there was only so much make up could do.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it?

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO  
**

"Kurt! Kurt, where're you going?"

"Seriously dad, I'm going over to Mercedes' place, we're having a sleepover, I told you this two days ago already."

"Oh well, have fun, what time will you be home tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet, have a nice Friday evening!" shouted Kurt as he headed out the front door.

Mercedes had invited all the girls in the Glee club to a sleepover that weekend and Kurt as an honorary girl had of course been invited. After a lot of drama over love and relationships and life in general, things had been oddly calm in Glee club since Finn and Noah got together. Santana and Brittany were officially a couple now, Mike and Tina or double O as Noah called the Asian girl (he had explained it somehow that he was not comfortable calling her Tina because it was too familiar but on the same time Cohen-Chang was such a mouthful so he dubbed her Double O) were going as strong as when they started to date, Quinn and Rachel seemed to have found common ground, Kurt still wondered what that common ground was but he was not quite ready yet to poke the sleeping dragon and so enjoyed the calmness with the rest of Glee, Mercedes had found herself a boyfriend whilst Artie and Sam still were the same nice guys as always. Not to forget himself, he and Blaine were going strong and if Kurt had anything to say about it then there would be sex in the near future, Finn was totally in love with Noah (although that was nothing new) and his normal nice self to everyone.

Mr. Schue was also having luck in his love life, Kurt had seen Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury making out in her office, but had decided not to comment on it. To sum it up, things were for once going well for the Glee club, Sue had not even tried anything funny lately, and being unusually nice to them which in itself should be alarming but Kurt was not going to overanalyze it too much, it was better to just enjoy the peace while it lasted.

It was not far between his house and Mercedes and so it did not take long for him to get there. When he arrived the only one present was of course Mercedes but also Quinn, ever since the baby gate when Quinn stayed with the other girl, they had been close friends.

"Hello Kurt!" greeted the girls him when he came inside.

"Hello 'Cedes, Quinn," said Kurt.

"So you left Finn and Puck alone at home?" asked Mercedes wiggling her eyebrows at Kurt.

"Nah, Noah had something to do, I don't know what and Finn's playing COD with the other guys." That was not true, Kurt knew exactly where Noah was but he was not going to tell the girls that.

Ever since the rest of Glee Club found out about Finn and Noah's relationship there had been a hot debate in the beginning until the girls came to the conclusion that it was 'totally hot'. This was probably one of the reasons to why there was almost no relationship drama anymore, as most of them had circulated around either Finn or Noah. Kurt found it a bit creepy how fascinated the girls were with the two other boys' relationship, then again, it was somewhat easier for the girls to swallow the fact that Finn and Noah was together than if they had each found a girlfriend, at least now they knew they had no chance at all and it was hot to watch when they kissed.

"How boring, I wouldn't mind seeing some hot man on man action!"

Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn almost fell off the sofa when they heard the loud voice behind them, it was Rachel who had snuck up on them, smiling brightly at them.

"What?" choked Kurt out.

"I said I wouldn't mind seeing some hot man on man action! Either way which one of them is on top? I've always wondered since we found out about them."

"Yeah, I want to know too!" shouted Mercedes, Quinn nodding her head.

"I don't think that's for me to say, and why do you think I would even now that?"

Kurt was saved by the doorbell this time, but he knew they would not forget the question and in a way it would be better to answer it now, than when he was surrounded by a whole pack of horny girls. Pushing the somewhat scary thought aside, Kurt got up to greet the rest of the girls that had arrived, Brittany and Santana came at the same time, and Tina had gotten a ride with them. For the moment, it seemed as the question had been forgotten in favor of food and new gossip from school that week.

After a very good 'bad teacher' starring Cameron Diaz, a lot of gossip, and food later when they were all squeezed into Mercedes' room, eating potato chips and candy, the talk turned a lot more private. Kurt was lying beside Rachel on Mercedes' big and fluffy bed, reading Vogue over Quinn's shoulder.

"So Kurt, you never answered our question," started Mercedes catching the others' attention, "which one is on top, Finn or Puck?"

"WHAT!? You were going to talk about something so important without me here! I want to know too," shouted Santana almost pushing over the bowl filled with potato chips  
in her haste.

For the first time in his life Kurt had the urge to face palm himself. Kurt let his eyes travel over every single girl in the room, and had to sigh, they were all looking at him with big eyes as if he was on his way to reveal a huge scandal or something more close to a governmental secret.

"Seriously, why do you even think I know? And who says they've even had sex yet?"

"Please this is Puck we're talking about." The others agreed with Santana's statement.

"So? Still doesn't mean I know about it."

"But you must know, I mean isn't Noah over quite often at the Hudmel house?" said Rachel wiggling closer to Kurt on the bed.

"Whatever I think it's Finn whose on top," said Tina with a determined nod of her head.

"I don't, I think it's Puck," said Quinn.

"I don't know, Finn is tall but Puck's always in charge…." It was Brittany.

A heated discussion started, over whether it was Finn or Puck that was on top. Everyone had their own opinion to why they thought as they did. It would have been kind of entertaining if it was not for the fact that it was a bit creepy, especially when it was Kurt's brother (it did not matter that he and Finn was not related by blood, they were still brothers) they were talking about, especially now when he was long over his own crush on Finn. When they came to what kind of sex and they got into the smallest of details, and when Santana and Rachel agreed that Finn had one nice ass and abs even though most did not believe that, Kurt had to get an end to the madness. He was not going to sit and listen to the girls dreaming and talking about what happens when Noah and Finn get naked, doing the nasty.

"Okay! Fine I'll tell, and just so you know I only know this because they kind of indirectly told me it," pleaded Kurt not sure if his ears could handle anymore of the sex talk.

"YES!" cheered the girls.

"Just spit it out Kurt," said Santana.

"I will, I will… Jeez."

"Come on white boy, I want to know!"

"Fine, Finn is on top, at least mostly!" Kurt just wanted to bleach his brain at the pictures in his head.

By the hysterical squeal of delight coming from the girls, and the 'OMGs' and hand waving, Kurt deducted that the girls did not share his sentimentality about it. It took a few moments before the calm was back but they held their word and did not talk too much about Finn and Puck's sexual dealings, at least not so that he could hear, because Kurt was not stupid enough to think they had let it go, oh not they just talked about it when he was not around. He actually felt a bit bad for Finn and Noah, thinking about the upcoming week, the girls would be crazy.

"So now I've told you want you want to know, so let's change the subject, how's it going with your boyfriend 'Cedes?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, how's it going for you and Mr. Cute?" Mercedes gave Kurt and Santana a small smile.

"Oh no, that's not a good look," commented Tina.

"To be honest I think he's cheating on me," admitted Mercedes.

"What!?"

"He's been distant and he's always looking at other girls."

"Just because he's distant doesn't mean he's cheating on you," said Rachel trying to be positive.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling in my gut…"

Kurt felt bad for his best friend, Mercedes really liked Ray and they had all thought he was a good guy or at least not a total asshole.

"Well my girl, then there's only one thing we can do," said Kurt sitting up on the bed.

"What would that be?"

"Investigate of course!"

"And how're we supposed to do that?"

"Ah my dear Quinn, we're not going to do anything."

"But then how're we going to investigate, if we're not going to do anything?"

"Now now girls let Kurt work his magic."

"I think it's creepy when you talk about yourself in third person…"

"Thank you for that Brittany now let me handle this."

He could see that the other girls were confused; they were looking at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. Reaching for his phone, Kurt prayed to Gaga that Noah would forgive him for this, but Mercedes was his friend. Dialing, Kurt hoped Noah was not in the middle of work, which he highly probably was; it did not take long before Kurt got through.  
_  
"Hello?"  
_  
"Hey, are you working?"  
_  
"Yeah but don't worry, it's Derek, he went to the bathroom a moment ago and isn't back yet. Why are you calling, I thought you were going to a sleepover with the girls?"  
_  
"I am, but Mercedes kind of needs help. She thinks Roy's cheating on her, and I thought…"  
_  
"You thought I could investigate a bit?"  
_  
"Yes, please you've got to do it, either way shouldn't you be getting back soon, I don't think the Mr. Green will come out from that bathroom anytime soon…"  
_  
"I know, you're probably right, I'll just fix things here and then I'll come over ok?"  
_  
"Ok, see you soon and thanks Noah, bye!"  
_  
"See ya."_

There was silence in the room, no one had spoken while he was on the phone and by the looks of it no one had anything to say.

"So… that was Puck? Why do you think he would be able to help?" wondered Quinn.

"Believe me Quinn darling, Noah can help us a lot more than you think," said Kurt looking very smug.

**~GLEE CLUB~**

Noah looked at his phone after his talk with Kurt. He knew he should not do this, but Kurt was right, Derek had not looked any less green this time than he had done the first time, and excusing himself to the bathroom had confirmed all of Noah's thoughts. Not that it bothered him too much, but it was kind of boring as he was in a way forbidden from talking with other people for too long when he was with a client, even if said client was hiding out in the bathroom.

Standing up Noah went in search for his wayward client. It did not take long and Noah did not even have to use any of his excuses as Derek did it for him, stuttering and shaking before he ran out, leaving Noah alone in the bathroom. Hurrying back to the firm, Noah did not bother to change his clothes or remove the make-up; something told him he would still need it. Praising the lord that his car was once again useable or well at least moving, Noah was on the road in record time. He was lucky there were no policemen around or else he would have been in trouble, the trip that usually took 45 minutes only took him 25 minutes, as he sped down the almost empty road.  
Noah had learned that with Kurt it was always better to be early or at least not dilly dally around when there was things to do. Or more accurately, when there was Kurt's bidding to do. Not that he minded t too much, the faster he got this out of the way, the longer would his weekend be.

Straightening his dress and brushing out invisible creases from it, Noah took a deep breath. After this evening his whole private life would almost be completely none-private from the Glee Club at least the girls. The worst part was that it did not feel as bad as it probably should; here he was Noah Puckerman, badass of Lima wearing women's clothing on his way to 'out' himself to a bunch of girls that already put absolutely too much interest in his sex life.  
He had barely knocked on the door, before it was pulled open and he was suddenly standing face to face with six girls and Kurt.

"Hi?"

"Puck?!"

"Okay ladies, let him in, and good you haven't changed clothes yet."

"You didn't tell them?"

"How about no? Do you think they'd have believed me?"

"Probably not…"

"Okay Kurt, explain!"

"I'll explain when you're all inside and sitting down. Brittany please don't poke at Noah, you too Santana."

Noah watched as Kurt ushered the girls further into the house, and took a tentative step forward following the loud voices. In the end he walked into the living-room just as Kurt had gotten all the girls seated and somewhat calmed down. He forced himself not to squirm under the heavy looks sent his way; it was as if they were trying to take him apart with their eyes. The curiosity was so thick in the room; Noah could have cut it with a knife.

Sitting down, Noah let Kurt do all the explaining, as he had no idea what the Diva had in mind when it came to his 'finding out whether Mercedes' boyfriend is cheating on her or not'-plan and only added something once in a while when it had to do with him. There were a lot of questions and shouts and shrieks and stuff… Noah was not really sure what to call it, but in the end everything was under control and explained.

"So everyone understands it?" asked Kurt leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, let's put operation: Hera in motion!"

Noah did not participate in the very animated cheer that followed nor the high fives and evil laughter. Somehow he thought idly that things just could not be done normally when someone from the Glee Club was present. With a sigh, Noah fished up his phone from his small handbag, sending a short message to Finn.  
_  
Kurt + Plan = don't know when I'm back. I'll call u tomorrow. Wish me luck… XO  
_

* * *

Reviews anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

This was not the way Noah had thought he would be spending his Friday evening. He had had everything planned, first he would go to work, have a nice chat and coffee with Mr. Green (both Mr. Ferguson and Kurt used the name and it stuck) and then go over to Mike's place where the other guys were playing COD. Now his formerly calm and nice evening had turned into him lurking outside breadsticks and other popular places in hopes of finding Roy, not exactly what Noah had had in mind.

Ignoring cat calls and shouts, Noah kept his ears alert and his eyes open. Just when he was about to make an annoyed phone call to Kurt, Noah saw from the corner of his eye Roy and some of his buddies. They were obviously a bit drunk, or tipsy would be the right word, laughing and play fighting with each other. Looking around, Noah took a step out on the pavement, making sure to draw all the disgustingly drunk guys' attention before he started to walk in almost the same direction as Roy and his pals. When he noticed that he had Roy's attention, Noah put a small swing to his steps.

He had once in the beginning when he started to dress up as a woman, and had been complimented on his swing and effortless gait when he walked in high heels, been told that only a prostitute could make it look easy. To walk in heels, hips swaying seductively from one side to the other, and Noah kind of had to agree on that.

"Hey you!" Noah stopped walking and turned around to look at Roy who had spoken.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah gorgeous I'm talking to you."

Smiling coyly instead of puking as he wanted to do, Noah took a few steps towards the group of seven guys.

"And what do you want with me, hmm?" purred Noah using his sexy voice.

"What do you say about coming with me, you look like you could need a good time, why don't you let me show you?"

"A good time? Baby you think you can show me a good time…"

"Come on, don't tell me you're waiting for a boyfriend, I promise I'll make you forget everything about him when I have you on your back," flirted Roy.

Noah wanted to puke but played along. He could not believe he had thought this guy was ok, now he just wanted to punch him or rather kick him in the balls. Yes that would be so satisfactory. Forcing out a small giggle at whatever it was that Roy had said, and hooked his arm with Roy's.

It was not far to Roy's apartment, and the closer they got the more disgusted Noah got. This freak did not deserve Mercedes, not that Noah understood why Mercedes and Sam just could not admit to liking each other hook up and be happy which would make everyone else happy too. Then again, he was probably not the best one to give advice when it came to relationships. Swatting Roy lightly on the arm and forced another giggle, Noah followed the other guy into the small apartment. They were barely inside when he felt a pair of lips connecting with his. To say that Roy was a good kisser would be to lie, yes he was not horrible but compared to Finn, this just made Noah nauseous. On the other hand that had probably something to do with the fact that he felt like the worst person on earth, and as it felt as if he was cheating which was not a very nice feeling.

They were making out on the couch and Roy had not yet noticed anything wrong when Noah had enough, he had quite enough evidence. Steeling himself, Noah used all his strength to turn them around so that he was sitting on Roy, trying not to grimace when he felt Roy's boner.

"Didn't think you were one to take charge, babe…." Making a disgusted noise Noah punched the guy, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Good, now it seems as if I've got your attention," said Noah wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

It was harder than he though keeping Roy in place whilst keeping some distance.

"What the fuck bitch!? Are you fucking nuts?"

"No but I'm sure you are. First of I'm not a girl I'm a guy, for the second I don't like you, you're a fucking little pig, for the third I know Mercedes she's a great girl I dated her a while back, for the fourth because of your disgusting ways and looser persona she doesn't want to date you anymore."

For every word Noah had uttered, Roy had just gotten paler and paler. When he got to the Mercedes part, Noah thought Roy would magically disappear or something. It felt so good being rude to the guy, no wonder Sue was always so nasty to people, it really made this oddly nice feeling appear, especially was Noah knew Roy deserved every word thrown his way. Getting off the sofa, Noah flicked Roy the finger before he walked out. Well outside and a few blocks from the pubs and the apartment, Noah called Kurt.  
_  
"You done already?"  
_  
"Yeah, the guy was a total creep."  
_  
"Ugh, well we've all kind of immigrated over to Mike's house while you were gone, so come here when you get back ok? You can tell us the details in person."  
_  
"Fine by me, do you've got some clothes for me over there?"  
_  
"Yes, if it's okay by you to wear Finn's clothes?"  
_  
"That's fine, I'll see you soon. Bye."  
_  
"Bye."_

"Mike's house huh? Am I the only one not having fun? Probably…" muttered Noah to himself as he walked back to where he had parked his car.

**~GLEE CLUB~**

Dragging his feet up the steps of the front porch of Mike's house, Noah could hear the happy laughter and music playing inside. Ringing the bell, he wanted to do nothing but curl up and sleep, happy that he did not have to worry about Sarah as she was sleeping over at a friend's house.

"JESUS! KURT WHY DO I HAVE A GIRL/WOMAN STANDING AT MY DOOR?!" screamed Mike looking shell shocked at Noah or well a strange, tired woman.

"Oh come on Mike stop looking so shocked, Noah come in you look dead on your feet." Noah was ushered into the house by Kurt.

All the guys, well except for Finn was looking really confused while the girls were all giggling, already been through this stage of the confusion and now only thought it was funny watching the boys' reactions. Noah sank down in the sofa beside Mercedes, rubbing his forehead.

"Dude! You got to be kidding me, you said it wasn't you!" shouted Sam.

"I didn't think you'd ever see me like this again Sam… and what did you expect me to say? Oh yes I like to randomly dress up as a woman and walk around town with different guys that pay me? Either way it wasn't any of your business and I didn't imagine I'd to see you again while dressed like this," said Noah.

"So Puck is he cheating on me?" Great Kurt had not said anything to her…

"Sorry… He's like the number one creep or something, hitting on everything in a skirt with seriously bad pick-up lines."

Noah was not sure what to do, but was spared when Quinn pulled the somewhat sad girl into a fiery hug. Soon most of the girls had joined in, with the guys giving her sympathetic looks.

"That guy needs to pay!" growled Santana, Rachel who was sitting beside the angry Latino agreed whole heartedly.

"I don't think that's necessary…" said Noah.

"What? Why? That guy cheated on our Mercedes!"

"Because Rachel, I may have broken his nose, or well I did break his nose and kind of gave him a piece of my mind…" admitted Noah telling them about his small rant.

When he was finished he found himself buried under a stack of happy girls, all trying to kiss and hug him. Even the guys were laughing so much that they had tears in their eyes.

"Oh man," panted Santana wiping her eyes, "I wish I had been there to see it!"

"Amen to that sister!" chorused Tina, Quinn and Rachel.

"Now can I go and remove the make-up, I really don't want to spend another second in this dress even though it makes me look gorgeous."

It was such a relief when he was shown to the bathroom by Mike, even though it was fun to dress up like this, Noah still liked being Noah. Not only that but prancing around in high heels for like seven hours straight was killing his feet. It took him almost 45 minutes before he had removed all make-up and taken a shower and gotten all his extra clothes packed in a small bag Kurt had loaned him. Noah stopped for a moment, watching himself in the mirror over the sink. He was wearing a long sleeved jumper and a pair of sweats that belonged to Finn, both the pants and the sleeves was too long but Noah did not mind.

When he came downstairs, he found it almost empty, the girls and Kurt had all gone back to Mercedes house to continue their sleepover, and as the guys had never decided to spend the night at Mike's meant that most of them had left as it was kind of late. Still sitting in the living-room was Mike, Finn and Sam talking about what had happened that night.

"How come they dragged you people into this mess?" wondered Noah as he sat down.

"Kurt called me about borrowing some of my clothes as they could not exactly go to your place, and continued to tell us about his plan, and of course the rest of the guys wanted in on it and so Mike told them to come over," explained Finn, Mike gave a small sheepish grin when his name was mentioned.

"Oh… somehow I'm not surprised."

They chatted for a moment longer about everything from Noah missing beating everyone at COD, to how he had been roped in by Kurt to find out if Roy was cheating or not.

"Want to stay or go home?" asked Finn.

"I'm dead on my feet, wouldn't say no to some sleep."

"Come on I'll come with you, I don't have my car."

"Ok…"

It really did not take much for Finn to persuade Noah leave; Sam would stay the night at Mike's. Noah was not sure but he thought they were still talking about having another go at COD. With Finn's hand on his lower back guiding him towards his car, Noah felt as if he could fall asleep standing. He did not even wait for Finn to ask before he handed the taller teen his car keys.

Driving from Mike's to the Hudmel house did not take long, but the car-ride was still long enough for Noah to fall asleep, his head resting against the window. Finn had a hard time concentrating on the road, but forced his eyes not to wander too often to the sleeping for of his boyfriend. He had been a bit suspicious about Kurt's plan but had kept his mouth shut, in the end he was just happy it was over and that nothing bad had happened. With Noah's luck anything could have happened.

Parking the car Finn got out as quietly as possible, his house keys ready in his hand. Looking at Noah, Finn did not have the heart to wake the shorter teen, and so hurried up to the house opening the front door. Walking back down, Finn carried Noah bridal style into the house, trying his best not to make a sound. He did not want to wake Noah but neither did he want to disturb his mum and Burt who had gone to bed hours ago.

Well inside his room, Finn placed Noah on the bed before he went back down to lock the door properly. When he came back up the stairs and closed the door to his room, Finn just wanted to lie down on the bed and sleep. Brushing his teeth in record time, Finn lied down beside Noah on the bed gathering the already sleeping teen in his arms.

"Good night Noah…" whispered Finn, the only answer he got was a quiet snort.

**-THE END-**

* * *

So that was it, I know it was a really short one but then again all stories can't be a mile long, can they? Either way, this was probably not plot wise my best story but I enjoyed writing it and I hope that all people who have read it and will (hopefully) read it in the future will also like it :)

Review and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
